


savings

by dande (Kess)



Series: interiority [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, art women and magic, breanna's 3 favourite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/dande
Summary: Expensive and addictive





	savings

Magic is much like art. Ephemeral and timeless, beautiful to look at, as ugly as a gaping wound. Expensive. Addictive. 

Art was my childhood. Then, it was cold halls filled with foreboding portraiture, disapproving busts, and bright tapestries. It was my first jewelled fan and the butterflies pinned in frames on my bedroom wall.

It was my adolescence. Then, the first time I saw a woman’s naked body, the cup of a hand over hip that I imagined was my own immortalised on canvas. It was the only good thing in a house filed with half truths and useless expectations. Staring at the painting of a woman bathing hung in a small parlour near my quarters, I knew I would not marry. Would not live that lie.

And then Delilah called and she was- everything. Like a painting, hair as dark as the sea, eyes like fire, features sharp as bloodfly stings. She was art. Magnificent. Terrible. Expensive and addictive.

I payed her my life, and in return she gave me magic, the perfect compliment of my lifelong passion.

She payed me with passion, and I gave her the world.


End file.
